The instant invention is the subject matter of Disclosure Document No.: 274274, filed in the PTO on Feb. 19, 1991, and it is respectfully requested that this document be retained beyond the two-year period so that it may be relied upon as evidence of conception of the invention during the prosecution phase of this application, should the need arise.
The instant invention relates generally to a paper folder/portfolio for storing documents therein and the method and origami construction techniques for folding paper to fabricate such a folder.
Numerous folders, cartons and containers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to store various articles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,895,296 to Trauschke; 3,871,572 to Staggs and 3,834,610 to Eifrid, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.